Angels In The Sky
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: A story about angels in the sky, living their lives in fear because of the dark angels that have intruded their personal space for the white angels only zone. How will this story proceed when things are starting to get worse? AU.


**A/N: Okay… so… *takes a deep breath* Puuaahh… I know I'm mad to be having so many stories going on at the same time but I have no intention of continuing this series or the other series "Disability" until all my examinations have finished. This means that only at the end of the year will I be continuing the two. However, the others will still be on-going! **

**And apparently, I've been getting sick very often and when I do, I have this feeling of wanting to write another story. Weird right? Anyway this is the outcome of getting sick too often and having nothing to do! **

Angels in the sky

Chapter 1: The Loner Dark Angel

Chrono stood by the statue of artemis, staring at it with those blank eyes while his mind was somewhere else. "Haa… Heaven isn't really a peaceful place with all those dark angels slowly intruding our territories. We, the pure angels, don't mind sharing our land but those ingrates… Really… We've given them so much and forgiven them for their sins. They should be happy that they were still allowed to remain in heaven."

Those white wings stayed compressed behind his back and swayed with the wind. He took a step forward and touched the statue, rubbing it a little in the process.

"Brother, why are you here? Mother's waiting for us, let's hurry home." When he heard his sister's voice, he turned around and gave a smile. He turned back to the statue to give it a last look before turning to his sister and walking towards her.

"Yes, yes. Let's hurry home." He slipped his hands in his pockets before he left for home with his beloved sister.

Bloodshot eyes filled with murderous intent laid inside those sapphire eyes. "What? Do you have a problem?" the dark angel took off after she shot a glare at the crowd of angels who were staring at her. Indeed, she was the only odd one out in this town, the only dark angel. It was as if she was a single black sheep inside a herd of white sheep, one that does not belong to the group.

Bump!

She bumped into another angel and she cursed as she tried to balance herself from the impact. "Tsk, don't you have any eyes? At least apologize!" she didn't even bother to make eye contact with the other as she complained. She was busy dusting the dirt off her clothes. "Hey, respond will you?" finally annoyed, she raised her head and gasped at the beauty before her.

The angel before her was another unique one; her wings were black and white, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her scarlet eyes filled with something familiar to her.

The blonde angel didn't respond. She just stood there staring right into the dark angel's sapphire eyes. Then, she spoke, "You're… the… same…" Those three words were the only words after bumping into the brunette instead of apologizing. This made the dark angel's blood boil in anger.

She clicked her tongue once and commanded, "Get lost already if you're not even willing to apologize."

This was before she saw a group of male angels running towards their direction from behind, shouting, "Wait up pretty lady! We just want to have a little fun with you!" the whole bunch of angels ignored the dark angel before them when they stopped right in front of them and took a hold of the blonde angel's hand. "Come on, let's return to our 'home' shall we?" the grin on their faces made it obvious that the blonde wasn't related to them and was having some trouble.

Not really willing to help the blonde, the brunette sighed once and contemplated for a second. Then, she raised her hand and shouted, "Leave her alone or else you'll get it."

The guys heard her threat and stopped their actions. They turned and stared at the brunette for a moment before speaking together in sync, "Oh, a dark angel? Know your place, you'll never beat us in a fight and we won't take you lightly just 'cause you're a female."

The brunette smirked, "Let's see for ourselves who's the stronger one then?" she took her battle stance and got ready to enter a battle with them. One step was taken and she lunged at them with full speed, head on.

Seconds later, the bunch of male angels fell to the ground unconscious and the brunette took the chance to grab the blonde and fled.

"*Pant* *Pant*" the brunette was too flustered for some reason that she forgot to fly and ran instead. How foolish of her to do so. The blonde whom she grabbed tightly onto was also panting heavily behind her. She let go of the other's hands and said, "You should be thankful that you met me." The blonde raised her head and took a look at the brunette, realizing that the other was actually blushing a little.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered, her hands were pressed tightly on her chest as if she was afraid of just talking to the brunette.

"You scared of me?" the brunette bluntly questioned, her face with the curious expression.

"…N-not really…"

'_Oh what a terrible liar.' _The brunette thought to herself as she face-palmed.

"I don't really care how you feel about me, just make sure that you don't anger me or else you'll get it. I'm not a person to be kind to anyone including you." The brunette turned to the side, her fists slowly clenching into fists. "I'll never know if you're trustable after all. So hurry and leave. Staying with me will only bring you trouble. Those guys are sure to be back sooner or later for revenge." She continued to speak even though there was no need to. She even warned the blonde kindly despite saying that she wasn't kind herself.

"T-Thank you." The blonde thanked the brunette once more and left without turning her head back.

Walls of painting filled the house and make the house look much different from the normal houses.

The brunette's house was really luxurious and one would never have thought that a dark angel like her would ever have such a beautifully decorated house.

The dark angel took her seat on her couch and laid her head back on the top of a pillow. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself.

"It's another ordinary day." She stated.

Knock!

Knock!

It seems like someone has came to visit… or not.

Bang!

Bang!

"Leave this town or else we'll forcefully get rid of you whether the lord of this town grants us the permission to or not! We've warned you a thousand times and this is the last time!" a crowd had gathered outside her house and many chattering sounds could be heard. Some of the chatters included insults and curses. "Three days, we'll give you three days! The last three days of your life here or it will really be the end of your life!"

"Hmph. They're so free to be doing this everytime." The brunette doesn't seem to be bothered at all by the threats given to her. She care freely rose from her couch and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. She settled back down on her couch and took sips of her drink before she turned on her radio.

"Hey! Don't you dare try ignoring us! You think that if you act like you never heard this we'll give up?!" The chatters outside was getting louder and louder, noisier and noisier.

"How annoying." The brunette turned up the radio's volume and went to the door to give her warning to the crowd outside. "Shut up or I'll burn you to crisps."

"Wha-"

Slowly, the crowd outside started to disperse and the chatters has stopped.

"Finally some peace." The brunette sighed and returned to the couch. She turned off the radio and gulped her drink down. "I guess it's time to leave the town for the next again." She said as she placed her empty glass down on the table. "But it's always a pain to bring all these to the next house and redecorate it." She complained to herself. "I should get a helper. Hmm… Maybe… I could get _her_ to help me. Hehe." An evil smile plastered her face as she made a pose with her index finger and thumb under her chin.

**A/N: May I have your impression written in the form of a review so as to know how you feel about this story? **

**If I may, thank you.**

**xD**

**From**

**Mugen no Koi**


End file.
